Black Roses 2
by Saku572
Summary: Well, this is the remake of my other black roses, i was bored so i did a remake...its still kind of the same but in a way different...


**Okay this is the remake of Black Roses...the story I made a totally long time ago...I don't know if it's going to be better but I hope it is!! Well, any way, if you can could you leave a review for me so that maybe I could fix it a little more, because I know I'm going to need some help if I want to redo this...again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

Black Roses

It was starting to rain hard again, it's been like this for days now...it's just like how I feel about many things...I still can't get any of the images out of my head, it's like it's glued to my memory, I sometimes wishI could just forget, but then it would mean forgetting everything...doesn't it?...

I'm left wondering why everything happened like this, everything could've turned out differently, but it happened. I wish I could go back and make sure nothing happened to you guys...but in the end, I know that I can't travel back in time for me to redo the wrongs that happened. I'm afraid to fall asleep because I don't want to relive the madness that happened that day, but I end up sleeping anyway, seeing the dreams, the memories of that day...just like now...

—**Her Dream/flashback—**

The clouds were turning darker with each moment that passed, all of us growing weary. The others were in no better condition then me, all of us were torn and tired, battling almost half of the day. The longer we fought the longer it felt, the demons seemed to never end. Sango was battling her brother, Kohaku, both tiring each other out, Sango had many wounds, it was amazing she didn't fall from exhaustion or blood loss. Miroku battled countless of demons and also using his wind tunnel to aid him in his fights, he was also losing his strength, many wounds inflicted him as well. Kirara, fought the demons with all of her strength, receiving many wounds. Shippo used his fox fires to get rid of smaller demons, but soon he would not be able to even move, he had many cuts and bruises. Inuyasha...he was charging demon after demon, looking for his enemy...Naraku, he had the worst injuries, he was stabbed in many places, bruised and cut, it was amazing he didn't even fall to the ground once yet. I was alright, but I still had bruises and cuts from the demons, and some of the falls I had to take to dodge the attacks.

Naraku decided today would be the day for us to fight for the Shikon Jewel. Once I heard the news of this fight, I felt nervous, and also scared because I didn't know what was going to happen. Naraku appeared suddenly, with his miasma surrounding him, then it dissipated. As I looked around, all of the demons were gone, but then I noticed that there were only two other people standing on the battle field, Inuyasha and Naraku. I panicked and wondered where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were. But soon enough I found my answer...Sango was next to her brother, dead, Kohaku was dead as well. I felt tears well up in my eyes, I didn't want to let the tears go...but the fell anyway. Miroku was not to far away from her, he was laying next to a tree, like he was sleeping, but I knew he was gone. I started to cry even more...then there was Shippo...I looked and looked and then I found him...lying beneath a larger demon, dead. I choked as I saw him, a new wave of tears fell , I felt like screaming...but then I remembered Inuyasha, as I was looking around for the others I forgot all about Inuyasha...

I regretted looking back to where he was...because as soon as I turned my head, Naraku pierced Inuyasha in the chest with one of his tentacles. I screamed loudly, having Naraku's attention turned to me. I watched as Inuyasha slumped to the ground dead...Inuyasha looked broken like a piece of glass shattering, his life taken away so easily...I felt anger, hate, sadness rush In my blood, I grabbed my bow which was strapped on my back, and placed an arrow. I pulled as far as it could go, and I let go, hoping it would hit the mark. Before I let the arrow I screamed "This is your last day Naraku, the last day you'll hurt anyone else!!" As it was on it's way, it glowed a light pinkish color, then it made it's way to Naraku's heart. The speed of the arrow to fast for him to dodge. As soon as the arrow hit him he screamed "What?!?!" And then he screamed in agony, when he started disappearing in front of my eyes.

I collapsed to my knees as soon as he was gone...

—**End of Dream/flashback—**

The pain of losing them is still strong, it's hard to move on, no matter how much I tried to accept it. I got up from sitting on the chair, I was looking out the window, watching as the rain hit the window and how the sky was littered with dark grey clouds, listening to the thunder. I grabbed something from my desk and I walked out of my room to downstairs, I told mom that I would be right back,but she already knew where I was going. Before I went out the door, I grabbed my jacket, and put it on then stepped out the door and put on my shoes.

I walked to the well, trying my hardest not to look at the God Tree on the way, it would remind me of how Inuyasha and I first met, and I would feel even more pain. When I got to the well, I looked down and wondered how long I haven't been at the feudal era...perhaps five days...a week? I don't know I haven't been keeping track of anything lately. I swung my legs over the well's rim and jumped in, I saw the familiar lights, they weren't as warm as welcoming as before, to me it just felt cold and dead. As soon as my feet hit hard ground immediately I looked for the vine I used to climb out, then I found it and started climbing out. I noticed it was raining on this side too. All the memories we all had together rushed to my head, I felt like crying again but I promised I would be stronger...so I just kept walking, walking to the God tree...where they were all buried. They were buried right underneath where the shade would cover them, and yet where the sun will also shine some light on them, but today it had to be raining... I smiled a tearful smile, and kneeled next to Shippo's grave.

I took the objects that I had in my hand and put one of it down on his grave, I did the same thing to the others as well. In my hands I held black roses, to me it meant a promise to my friends, that I would soon join them, and hopefully have a whole second chance with them again. Especially a second chance with Inuyasha, maybe wherewe could finally be with each other, along with our friends. I love all of my friends, Sango as a sister, Miroku as an older brother, Shippo like a son, Kirara as a great cat, Inuyasha, I loved him greatly.

"I promise I will join soon, but I think I'm going to try and live out my life before I go...you know?" I said out loud to the grave sites, even though it was a cold and rainy day, I felt a warm breeze wrap itself around me, and I smiled knowing it was my friends, and right then I knew they were okay.

"I'll miss you guys...I'll come back again and talk to you guys, alright?" I said out loud again. And then I felt the same breeze wrap around me, but I heard their laughter, they sounded happy, I looked to the left of me and I saw them, all smiling and happy, I smiled as well, the tears still there, but this time happy tears, the rain started to stop, and I could see them better know, the sun giving them a beautiful glow. Miroku's arm wrapped around Sango's waist, Shippo on Inuyasha's head, and Kirara on Sango's shoulder. Everyone had a happy and smiling face, even Inuyasha. I looked at them and watched as they slowly disappeared, I wouldn't be as sad, but I would surely miss them. But, I have to think of it this way...I will see them again, and with that I went back to the well and went home, feeling more better, knowing that I can still talk to them and all...like I said...I'll see them again...

--------------------------------------

**Okay...the ending I don't know If it was good...but yeah, oh and I'm going to try and redo all my other stories too...because I think I just have to work on it...to me it kind of doesn't make sense but I don't really know, if you can you can leave reviews so that I can redo things that don't make sense or you could help me? It's all up to you guys...see you later!! **


End file.
